fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Momo
Momo is one of the recent princesses of the Palmier Kingdom. She is Coco and Nozomi's daughter. Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. But besides these points, she is often described as really cute. She usually ends her sentences with "~momo". Momo has the ability to transform into a human. She rarely uses this ability at Palmier Kingdom, but as soon as she gets to earth, she has to use it more often. As human, she calls herself . Momo has also the power to transform into a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is called , the Pretty Cure of hope. General Information Appearance In her original form, Momo looks like a white bear with dark pruple eyes and a pink ribbon on her left ear. As Momoka, Momo has light pink hair that pass her shoulders. Like in her original form, Momoka wears a pink ribbon. Momoka's eyes are purple. She wears a dark pink dress with puff sleeves and a skirt that has two layers. The first layer is dark pink, just like the major part of the dress, while the second is white. She wears scarlet shoes and light pink stockings. As Cure Starlight, her hair turns hot pink and grows longer. A butterfly brooch holds a little twin tail on her right side. She wears a pink choker with a red heart brooch on it. She has a butterfly brooch on her chest. Starlight wears a white dress with puffy sleeves. She wears white gloves with butterfly shaped jewels on it. She wears boots that are half white and half dark pink with purple roses on them. Her eyes are pink. Personality Momo is pretty shy and uses to stay with those she knows. She usually doesn't talk to strangers. Not because she doesn't want to, but because she can't. Momo is also a little crybaby, crying over almost everything that happens. But besides these points, she is often described as really cute. Relationships Family *'Kokoda Nozomi' - *'Coco' - *'Macaron' - Momo's older brother. Friends *'Purin' - *'Cream' - Etymology - Momo comes from the Japanese meaning "peach". - ; means "small" while 々 is a repetition of the previous Kanji. means "rice field". - means "peach" and means "flower" or "blossom". So Momoka means "peach blossom". Cure Starlight - Starlight is the light emitted by stars.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Starlight Pretty Cure Cure Starlight is Momoka's Pretty Cure alter ego. Cure Starlight is the new Cure of hope and holds the power of starlight. Even after transforming into Cure Starlight, Momo is a big coward and would run from every fight. She usually needs someone to encourage her. Otherwise, she would really run away. Attacks Starlight Rising - Cure Starlight's first attack. First she summons a pink butterfly from her Cœur Pearl. Then she 'places' it before her and it starts growing. Then she calls "Pretty Cure Starlight Rising!" and pushes the butterfly towards the enemy. The monster is purified by pink sparkles. Trivia *Momo shares her Cure name with Shining Dream's Cure Fleuret. Gallery Momoka.png Momokamascot.png CureStarlight.png|Cure Starlight Scary.png|Starlight during her first fight References Category:FairyCures Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:FairySina Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related characters